Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies. For example, current POS systems are limited in their ability to handle return transactions based on electronic receipts. As a result, the adaptation of electronic receipts is hindered or prevented by the inability to adequately handle subsequent transactions such as returns. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for processing returns based on electronic receipts.